


Everybody Talks

by MariaMediaOverThere



Series: Seungchuchu, as told by nosy college students [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Gen, Multi, Phichit the theatre nerd, Roommates, jj is actually the best, seunggil and yuuri are friends don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: The moment JJ sees his roommate, red-faced, bustle in their shared dorm, he knows there's something wrong.First of all, Seung-Gil Lee never bustles anywhere.Before JJ could even ask, the grumpy Korean stamps (stamps!) his foot and blurts, "I'm in love with Phichit Chulanont!"JJ blinks. "The beaver is Canada's national animal."Seung-Gil replies with a what the fuck gesture, letting JJ explain himself."I'm sorry, I thought we were just declaring things we already knew."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seungchuchu week holla

The moment JJ sees his roommate, red-faced, bustle in their shared dorm, he knows there's something wrong.  
First of all, Seung-Gil Lee never bustles anywhere.

Before JJ could even ask, the grumpy Korean stamps (stamps!) his foot and blurts, "I'm in love with Phichit Chulanont!"

JJ blinks. "The beaver is Canada's national animal."

  
Seung-Gil replies with a what the fuck gesture, letting JJ explain himself.

  
"I'm sorry, I thought we were just declaring things we already knew."

  
The Korean huffs frustratedly, nervous energy making his body thrum. He haphazardly throws his bag to his feet.  
"This is serious!"

"Yeah, seriously something literally everyone already knew. Keep up, Seung." The Canadian returns to his phone, thumb lazily scrolling down his Facebook feed.

  
In the midst of liking a photo from his great-aunt Cecil (a nice portrait of her with her homemade meatloaf) his phone is suddenly ripped from his hands.

Seung-Gil's got his pasty, angry face inches from his- scowl so deep that he's sure they would leave lines of his face until tomorrow.  
Distantly, he hears the sound of his phone clacking to the ground. He's glad he invested in a sturdy Maple Leaf phone case.

Before he can come up with some quip or reprimand, Seung-Gil murmurs "What do you mean 'literally everyone knows'?"  
Those dark eyes felt even darker, narrowed and dangerously.

It's kinda turning him on, JJ thinks, amused.

  
Had JJ not been so used to the man, he'd find his words threatening. But he recognizes a twinge of fear and dread in his syllables.  
That sound brings him to the first time he heard him like this, before his midterm a year prior.

JJ had to pick him up off the floor where he passed out from exhaustion then.  
Seung-Gil always did everything and anything he could to grind his way to the Dean's List.

But sometimes the body can only take so much.

  
Speaking about bodies, by the way Seung-Gil's knuckles are clenched at his side, he can tell someone would find his body tomorrow in a ditch if he doesn't come clean about what he knows.

  
"Everyone can tell you like Phichit." JJ enlightens.  
He decides to use the same voice he uses when he talks to his girlfriend's younger brother.  
Considering how dense his roommate could be, it would be the only way he could make this conversation not last 16 hours.

The bed dips- Seung-Gil sat down. Yet that didn't mean he relaxed- if anything, he seems even more tense. His back was ramrod straight- unlike his sexuality.

JJ laughs quietly to himself at that.

He should probably stop giving Seung-Gil shit like this... but he's waited too long for the Korean to get his head out his ass.

  
Expectedly, it's hard to turn and sit up from his position lying on his tummy. The tattoo on his lower back is still fresh from the day before, and it stings from the pull on his skin.

He hisses quietly, getting comfortable. Briefly, the Canadian wonders if he should sling an arm around his roommate as a sign of comfort.  
Then again, the last he attempted to treat Seung-Gil like a regular human being, they ended up with a screaming match about sensitivity and understanding personal space or some shit.

  
His roommate was a piece of work.

  
"Ever since you decided to tutor that guy, everyone kinda knew something was up." He's checking his nails to seem nonchalant, but JJ knows that Seung-Gil has his eyes trained on him.

If anything, he delights in the fact that Seung-Gil is practically begging for information from him.  
The stoic demeanor Seung-Gil came packaged from the womb with was like a challenge to get him to open up. And JJ could never resist a challenge.

"I think it was the female Crispino who noticed it first. Instead of biting her head of, you got all quiet every time she tried to talk to you."  
JJ snaps his fingers,  
"Wait, no! I remember! She told me she saw you at the library and you asked her- well, demanded, to sit with you and talk to him. At first she thought you were opening up, but then you didn't even pay attention to her! She said you just kept looking around, like you were afraid of being seen alone by someone."

  
Seung-Gil hides his face in his hands.  
The groan that comes out of his mouth speaks of embarrassment that was so alien to the Korean's normally calculated front; JJ didn't even realize the sound came from him at first.

But the Canadian could feel his face hurt from the grin he knows he's sporting. Sure, he teases and prods at Seung-Gil every waking hour of the day, but now he's GOT someone over the other.  
He continues,

  
"The other Crispino got into a hissy fit- as usual- because you let Sara hang out with you so much. He told us he planned to corner you after class, but you told him you had somewhere to be. But like, you didn't even brush him off, you... like, he said you looked like someone who was late to a class they only had one cut left in."

Seung-Gil runs a hand through his hair, and from that, JJ can see that the flush on his face reaches his hairline. He laughs now, unabashed.

"We were trying to find out where you go to everyday after school. Band practice? Secret government project? Emil almost thought you'd smoke joints in the bleaches after school."

  
The look on the Korean's face was priceless. He blanched at the thought that someone could potentially come up with a rumor that would endanger his otherwise perfect repertoire.

"Then we followed you-"

"You followed me?!" He screeched, eyes blown wide and mouth agape. He seemed offended more than anything. Seung-Gil's got his fists bunched up in JJ's silk sheets.  
Inwardly, he worries about the fabric.

"It was Sara's idea." JJ leans forward to flick Seung-Gil's wrist to make him let go of his favorite dark red sheets.

  
"That doesn't make it better!" Exasperation laces his voice, heavy and dripping with tiredness.  
JJ stops for a bit- he wants to rile him up, sure. But not so much so that he'll start retreating back into his metaphorical hermit shell.

No, he needs to see him realize. Seung-Gil's unintentional love affair with that Thai boy was fun at first, but now it was just frustrating.

  
After a pregnant pause, Seung-Gil barks, "And what happened?"

JJ thinks he kinda looks like his a dog woofing against a stranger when he does that.  
"He found you in the library tutoring this guy. Then Emil told us who he was- they're theatre buddies."

The younger of the two looks down and smooths out the portion in his sheet that he realizes still remain wrinkled. He almost misses the soft expression of worry on his roommates' face.

  
Almost.

  
"Then Emil introduced us to him."

"You-!"

"We asked him about you." JJ interjects matter-of-factly.

  
Those precious milliseconds of softness in Seung-Gil's face will forever be cherished inside JJ's memories.  
Especially with the look of horror etched on his face. He almost looked blue. Maybe he should remind him to inhale.

Seung-Gil sputtered, "You asked him about me?!" Betrayal was clear on his features.  
His arms gesticulate wildly, while he only ever does rarely- it kinda resembles Mickey in a way. Italian stereotype aside.

JJ only shrugged.  
He suppressed his urge to giggle coyly. "Yeah, like a few days ago."

  
The Korean dramatically throws himself backwards. There's an unholy noise that passes his lips, similar to a hiss and a screech.

Maybe it was his systems malfunctioning.  
JJ lets him reboot his system or collect his thoughts or whatever Seung-Gil does when he's trying to pull himself together.

  
It's pretty funny actually.

The boy has probably showed more emotions in the past 72 seconds than he has in the 8 months they've been roommates.  
JJ can't wait to tell the rest of the squad about it.

  
In the midst of trying to string an eloquent enough sentence in his head that will convey Seung-Gil's red face, the man in question kicks him in the thigh.

  
"Hey!"

"...wha...d...siyne...."

JJ cocks an eyebrow.

Huffing, pink in his cheeks, Seung-Gil repeated, louder this time, "What did he say about me?"

 

JJ smiles.  
Seung-Gil glares.

"You want to know?"

"I asked you, didn't I? So of course I want to know!"

"You don't care about what people think of you, though." JJ folds his hands in his lap.

Realizing he's being taunted, Seung-Gil's eyebrows return to their place, angry, on his face, "I don't!"

"Oh? So what makes Phichit so special?"

Seung-Gil seems taken aback. As if the assumption that Phichit wasn't special at all offended his very essence as a person. He shrinks on himself. "He's just... different..."

  
The answer was unexpected. JJ was so certain he'd rebuff him somehow, but that sounded a lot like a confession.  
"How did you meet him?"

"I asked you a question first!"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like answering it until I know how you met this ball of sunshine."

  
He's playing with fire, he knows.  
He also knows that Seung-Gil is not in a position to make demands, and that Seung-Gil is intelligent enough to know this.

Checkmate, JJ thinks. He mentally pats himself on the back.

  
Seung-Gil, meanwhile, looks like he's contemplating his mode of demise.  
Still, he relents.  
"Do you know Yuuri Katsuki?"

The question surprises him. "Uh... Viktor's boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah. Well, when I was part-timing in the library, he was part-timing with me." Seung-Gil remains in his position sprawled out on red silk sheets, his digits fiddling with the zipper of his windbreaker. "So we kinda became... friends? I guess?"

JJ gasps at the word 'friend' and Seung-Gil shuts him up with a pointed look thrown in his direction.

  
"Then he... he told me about this party that his best friend was inviting him to. Sigma... Kappa... whatever. I said no."

"But?" JJ eggs him on, genuinely enraptured by the story.

"But you were using this room with your girlfriend or whatever!" Seung-Gil grits his teeth and throws an accusatory finger at his roommate.

"Oh! Was this the night of Isabella and I's anniversary?" JJ watched the pieces fit together before his very eyes.

Seung-Gil, on the other hand, couldn't even be a percentage as excited. He looked disgusted, actually.

The morning after, JJ recalls Seung-Gil disinfecting the room before heading to class.

  
"So I went, and I hated it."

"Of course."

"Yuuri got drunk and challenged this blonde freshman to a dance off and the crowd got even more unbearable, so I went to get some fresh air."

"That's when you met Phichit?"

A slight, timid nod was his only reply. Seung-Gil seemed bashful, which is a word no one in the entire world would ever use to describe that man.  
Surely, his recollection of that night was causing some fluttery feelings in his chest, if the haziness in his eyes was anything to go by.

"He offered me a drink and I asked him to leave me alone."

  
JJ guffawed unattractively at that. That seemed about right.  
Still, his laughing didn't deter Seung-Gil's trip to memory lane.

"Well, he didn't, and then he introduced himself. I didn't have anything to do the whole night, so then we engaged in small talk. He... let me complain to him about you, and about the party, and about the midterms..."

The Canadian tried not to show his dissatisfaction over being complained about, but his eye still twitched unhappily at the mention.

"He just kinda listened. He looked a bit dumb, just staring at me, he..." Seung-Gil bites his lip. "He told me I was handsome. Then asked me if I could take a selfie with him because he 'wants to remember the grumpy but cute guy he met at a party' or something like that."

Knowing Seung-Gil, that quote was probably correct to the letter; he just didn't want to seem as hung-up over it as he was.  
But JJ knew.

"Then he... Yuuri told me his roommate, who was that guy, Phichit... he was tutoring him math... But he got busy because he had this dance recital and I," The Korean closes his eyes. "I said I would tutor him. So now I see Phichit after 4PM every Monday and Wedneaday. After we would..."

  
The next words came soft, but JJ swears it sounded like "eat together outside" or something.

 

Seung-Gil remained silent after that, just blinking towards the corner of the room, seemingly in a daze of some sort. JJ took this as his cue to fulfill his end of the deal.

"He seems really friendly."

"He is."

"So anyways, Sara and him really hit it off when Emil introduced us."

JJ watches Seung-Gil's face carefully and, as he predicted, his eyebrow twitched from jealousy.

"So she followed him on Instagram and guess what we found?" JJ got up to retrieve his phone from the floor, on the place where it landed.

Seung-Gil, voice flat, responded "What did you find?"

  
JJ shoves the picture in his face. "You! Smiling! With him!"

  
Seung-Gil flushed dark red.  
"And-" JJ touched the screen a few times, "You liked the picture! I didn't even know you had an Instagram!"

How could one person even turn that red, JJ thinks as Seung-Gil releases another strange noise from his throat. This time it sounded like a grunt and a whine had a baby.

  
"But if it makes you feel better, he says you're really cool." This seemed to pique the Korean's interest. He sat up a bit, attentive.  
"You're like, so pretty or whatever, and you're such a smart and dedicated guy." JJ squints, "That's how you know he's never caught wind of the time you were so out of it from studying that you microwaved a bowl of cereal in the break room and didn't even take out the spoon from-"

"Shut up! What else did he say?"

"Those are two conflicting instructions."

"JJ!"

JJ sits next to him, laughing, phone in hand and looking down towards the picture again. It's a tastefully cropped photo and even his straight ass can admit that the dark-skinned boy was a young god in the daylight's warmth.

"You look good together."

Seung-Gil says nothing.

"So what finally made you realize you had feelings for him?"

Seung-Gil makes negative noise- less than nothing, if that's even possible. The sound of his breathing is undetectable.

Gratefully, he didn't need to be urged. It seemed like, once open, Seung-Gil just let all the inward thoughts release. Personal restrictions be damned.  
"We went to Starbucks today- and I was complaining about how expensive the coffee was and then," he's got that glassy look in his eyes again, "he told me how much he loved to spend time with me."

Even JJ was caught off guard. "Wait, you were complaining about something when he said this?"  
Now that he's aware that Seung-Gil came from something resembling a date, he notices that his outfit was nicer than normal (still clashing, but not incredibly so) and that there was a smell of cologne that circulated around the Korean. It's incredibly funny and he can't wait to tell Sara about how Seung-Gil wanted to impress someone.

"Yeah, something about the way I nitpick means I... care and have such a passion for..." He bolts upright. "This is stupid, why are we talking about this?"

  
"Because," JJ tries to school his features, "I heard Christophe Giamcometti was back on the prowl for a new boytoy because he's sad Viktor's taken while he's not."

  
An earthquake manifested in Seung-Gil's bones at that moment. He was actually surprised the ground didn't tremble from the panic that visibility surged through his nerves.  
Chris was notorious for sexually attractive to literally everyone- and they both knew that he was also in Phichit's theatre course, so they're awfully close.

  
The Korean didn't even say a word as he ran out of the room, heart thrumming in his chest.  
If Mickey thought that Seung-Gil was in a rush then, he should see him now- practically Sonic The Hedgehog spin dashing out of the room.

 

  
JJ, alone now, finally has the freedom to laugh and smile and squeal and open the messenger app to tell everyone. Sara is gonna flip her shit.

He'll probably receive hell once Seung-Gil finds out that Christophe actually has a boyfriend already- some guy named Markus... or Masu... or something like that... and that he lied.

  
But for a good cause, right?

Isabella's image pops up on his screen, letting him know it's time for their 7PM call.  
She's been away for a week because of the JTA program.  
Which, to be fair, is why he got the tattoo in the first place. She's like 90% of his impulse control.

Maybe Seung-Gil can find something similar Phichit.

  
But he be damned if they come close to the perfect relationship he has with Isabella.

 


End file.
